loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki formatting guidelines
Here's some general guidelines for pages. This page is mostly concurrent with Prediction Challenge Template and Weekly Show Template. Prediction Challenges * List the year in the page name and header if the event is yearly and either has been or could be held again, such as Extreme Rules (2018) and Slammiversary (2018). Wrestlemanias are exempt from this as they are numbered and therefore have a unique name each year. * Always check to make sure Prediction Challenge numbering is correct. * Make sure to mention major title matches; however, the main event should usually be all that's mentioned. Big Six events are exempt to this and should mention all major title matches. * "Other important notes" are considered to be dual-events or other especially notable items including being a significantly-numbered event (50th, 100th, etc.). * Never put anything in the header cell for match numbering. Just don't. * Always list the match format and "gimmick" (HIAC, TLC, etc) before the stipulation (for a title, #1 contendership, tournament finals, etc.) * Try to work the stipulation in after the format/gimmick as "blank match for ....." If that doesn't work, or sounds awkward, just insert a semicolon (;) after the format/gimmick, and put the stipulation there. For example: * In the event of a tie, just insert the word "and" for the "vs," and add the word "tied" to the end. * In the event of a no-show or DQ victory or tie, add "via DQ" to the end. * Multi-man matches never use the "&" symbol. Always use "and" to transition between competitors. * Pre-show matches should be indicated with a capitalized, bold, and superscripted P. Weekly Shows * The "Match" section only contains matches, not the winners or results. * The "Stipulation" section is to be strictly used for the match format/gimmick, and nothing else. It should only list things such as "Singles," "Hardcore," "Triple Threat," etc. Also, it never contains the word "match." Only the format/gimmick itself. * The "Notes" section contains the actual stipulation of the match, whether it is for a title, #1 contendership, or something else. * For championship matches, the notes section should say "For the (insert title here)." * For matches with other stipulations, the formatting is left up to the editor's discretion, but should usually start with "(Winner/Loser) to/loses/etc.." * The "Winner" section includes the winner and if necessary, the method of victory ("via DQ, via no-show, etc.). * In the event of a tie, put the word "DRAW" in all caps. Add "via no-show" or other information onto the end if necessary. * Don't forget to add each show to Raw and SmackDown Shows. Other things * When a championship is vacated, the boxes on the title page should look like this: On the FP, if the title is current vacant, put "Vacated" as champion. When the title gains a new holder, list "Previous champion" as "N/A (Title vacated)." * If a tag team is in a match and they have a team name or are part of a faction, they should be listed as so: 'Team 1 '(Competitor 1 & Competitor 2). If they are a put-together team or don't have a name, they should be listed as so: Competitor 1 and Competitor 2. Likewise, six-man (or more) tag teams are formatted as 'Team 1 '(Competitor 1, Competitor 2, & Competitor 3) or Competitor 1, Competitor 2, and Competitor 3. The "&" symbol is only used within parenthesis for tag teams. * If a singles match has a stipulation such as TLC or Hell in a Cell, that should be all that's listed, with no need to put "Singles match." For any other type of match, such as Triple Threats or Tag matches, the formats and stipulations are listed together, with the format always coming before the stipulation. For example, "Tag Team TLC match" and "Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match" are correct. * In the event of a tag team match with more than two teams, the singles match format is put first. For example, "Fatal 4-way Six-man Tag Team match" and "Triple Threat Tag Team match" are correct. Six-Pack Challenges are exempt to this, and they are formatted as "Tag Team Six-Pack Challenge." * For championship matches, the champions are always listed first. * If a team has a manager, they are listed after the team as "Team with (insert manager here)." * When editing a title reign's "Event" section, the promotion should usually be left out if the title was won at an official prediction challenge.